World of Chances
by skatingjbfan08
Summary: When one girl gets the chance of a lifetime from the Jonas Brothers her life changes completely


I sat there on the corner of the street playing my guitar, it was kind of my spot. My guitar case was open in front of me slowly filling with money. This is what my life has come to, playing guitar for money. That's how it's been for the last 5 years or so, I can't really remember how long. You see when I was 14 my house burned down. I was able to get out saving only my guitar. My parents on the other hand weren't so lucky. I had no idea what to do. I had no one, no family no friends, and I admit I was scared. So I sat down on this corner and started playing guitar. My parents were pretty musical so I had learned guitar when I was younger and had gotten pretty good at it, or at least I like to think. Guitar was my passion. Anyway, as people started to pass they would give me their change and sometimes when I was lucky dollar bills. That's how this all started.

During the winter when it got too cold to be outside I would find a local shelter and stay there until it warmed up. Then I would go back to my spot and continue to play my guitar. I never got tired of playing, which was a good thing because that's how I got my money. All the money I got went to food and clothes. I was so out of touch with the world, I used to be so into all the popular music and movies and now I couldn't even name one popular song or artist that was on the radio or the number one movie at the moment. I wish something good or exciting would happen in my life.

Joe's P.O.V.

We were walking down the streets of L.A. after a writing and recording session at the studio. And let's just say we got some shocking news, one of our guitar players randomly decided to quit.

"I can't believe he quit," Kevin said.

"I know, I really liked him," Nick said.

"Now we have to find a new guitar player fast. We're starting our tour in a few weeks. How are we going to find one?" I asked.

"We could set up an open audition," Nick suggested.

"Yeah, that will work out splendidly. Every girl who can find a guitar will show up and we'll have to sit through thousands of auditions, most of which will be horrible," I said.

"Joe does have a point," Kevin said.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" Nick asked.

"No clue," Kevin and I responded.

"Wait, do you hear that?" I asked. I could hear someone playing a guitar and whoever it was was really good.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nick asked.

"I believe we are," Kevin replied. We walked towards where the music was coming from and when we turned the corner I was shocked. There sat a girl who was probably around my age sitting on the corner of the street playing her guitar. She had blonde hair and despite her worn clothes she was beautiful. We watched as a few of the people that walked by tossed money into her guitar case.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, she's really good," Kevin said.

"Yeah, but from the look on Joe's face I'm pretty sure that wow was more of a she's really pretty wow," Nick said.

"So, should we ask her?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Nick replied.

"What about mom and dad?" Kevin asked.

"They'll be fine with it I'm sure," Nick replied. I was still staring at the girl not really paying attention to Nick and Kevin until Nick elbowed me.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"To make you pay attention," Nick said.

"We're going to ask her," Kevin said.

"Mind if I ask her?" I asked.

"Go right ahead," Nick said as we walked up to the girl.

"Hi," we said as we walked up to her.

"Uh, hi," she replied. I could tell she wasn't used to people coming up and talking to her.

"You're a really good guitar player," I complimented her.

"Thanks," she replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Devon," she answered.

"That's a nice name. How old are you?" I asked.

"19 and if you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Devon asked us.

"You don't know who we are?" Kevin asked kind of shocked. It's not every day you meet someone who doesn't know the Jonas Brothers.

"No, sorry. Am I supposed to?" Devon asked.

"We're in a band called the Jonas Brothers, it's very popular. I'm Joe, this is Nick and Kevin," I said introducing ourselves.

"Oh, I'm sorry as you may be able to tell I don't really keep up with all the pop culture," Devon replied.

"Don't worry about it. It's kind of nice not to be recognized," I said. "If you don't mind me asking, but why are you here?" I asked referring to her playing guitar on the street.

"My house burned down when I was 14 and my parents didn't survive. All I had was my guitar so here I am," Devon explained.

"Wow, I'm sorry," I said.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says," Devon replied.

"So you've been doing this for 5 years?" I asked.

"I guess so. I don't pay much attention to time," Devon said. I feel really bad for Devon. I can't imagine doing that for 5 years.

"Ask her already," Kevin whispered to me.

"Oh yeah, right," I said. "So, we heard you playing and like I said before you're really good. One of our guitar players just quit today and we need a replacement quick because we have a tour coming up really soon and well, we were wondering if maybe you wanted to join our band?" I asked. Devon looked at me shocked.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, 100% serious," I said. I really hope she says yes.

let me know what you guys think, I have a lot written if you guys like it :D


End file.
